Imposible Contar
by Lichib
Summary: Once maneras de entenderte, Pansy; once interpretaciones. Once formas de definirnos. Viñeta .:Draco&Pansy:. –Traducción-


DISCLAIMER

Los personajes, escenarios y trama no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, cualquier parecido con la realidad- u otras historias- es pura coincidencia.

**Summary**: Once maneras de entenderte, Pansy; once interpretaciones. Once formas de definirnos. Viñeta Draco&Pansy P.O.V Draco –Traducción-

**Note:** Este fic es una **traducción**. Originalmente la historia se llama _**"Impossível Contar"**_ creada por **Mr. Montagh**, quien encarecidamente me dio su permiso para traducirla. Si quieren leerlo en el idioma original, por favor búsquenlo entre mis favoritos =). Desde ya me disculpo por algunos errores que pueda haber cometido en relación a los tiempos, o a alguna incoherencia de traducción.

* * *

**Imposible Contar**

Once maneras de entenderte, Pansy; once interpretaciones. Once formas de definirnos.

Tienes once chillidos diferentes, y yo, desgraciadamente, sé diferenciar uno del otro. No es de mi naturaleza prestar tanta atención a las personas, pero tú me acompañas como una cachorrita y te acabo oyendo, involuntariamente.

Y te trato de once maneras diferentes, dependiendo de mi humor y del tuyo, y de lo que Potter haya hecho últimamente. Somos tan temperamentales, pero soy la única persona con la que te callas para escuchar. Y eso me enorgullece de una forma extraña.

Otras cosas extrañas son los once diferentes roces en ti. A veces paso mi mano por tus cabellos negros y sin grasa distraídamente, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Mis dedos me llevan.

Otras veces, hasta mi boca me lleva. También cuento los vergonzosos besos como roces.

Pansy, es tan vergonzoso admitir eso, hasta para mí mismo, que me dan ganas de vomitar. Mi bilis. O las once albóndigas que me comí en la cena. Pero hasta me..._ gusta_ cuando estamos juntos. Es _horripilantemente agradable._ Tu risotada estridente me incomoda de forma profunda, tus mejillas son muy grandes, tu boca es muy dura- once defectos, once ridículos defectos.

Y basta con que pongas tus manos en mi pecho y tu boca en la mía para que los once defectos se transformen en once sensaciones. Qué mierda, Pansy. Nunca te voy a decir eso en voz alta. Pero que era bueno, lo era.

Podía decir que te odiaba, que eras idiota, que tus opiniones eran extremadamente irritantes- y era verdad-, pero mi cabeza trabajaba en momentos de inercia (como este, ahora, acostados, rodando en la cama) y me traía involuntariamente once razones convincentes de que tu existencia era importante en mi vida. Una parte de mí me decía que eras apenas una muchachita insignificante que yo iba a olvidar con facilidad cuando me graduara de Hogwarts, pero otra parte argumentativa (y los argumentos estaban llenos de manos y espaldas y cabellos y lenguas) me decía lo contrario.

Por más que me casara con otra. Por más que me volviera loco como mi tía Bellatrix. Por más que dedicara mi vida entera al Lord de las Tinieblas. Algo me decía que tus ojos, grandes y enojados, nunca iban a dejar de habitar en mi cabeza, ni tampoco el sonido de tu risa insoportable.

Y a causa de todo en lo que estuve pensando, me siento obligado a cambiar. Qué cosa odiosa. Pero ya es casi involuntario. Te sientas en mi regazo y yo no me quejo, me besas con más frecuencia y yo te respondo. Cambio. Algo que evité por años y años.

Tú me hiciste cambiar, Pansy, por más idiota que eso parezca. No cambiar mi personalidad, no cambiar mi repudio por los _sangresucia_, no cambiar mi odio por Potter. Cambiar como yo actúo contigo, cambiar de once maneras diferentes.

Tus cabellos opacos, tus ojos grandes y sin gracia, tus uñas largas, tus chillidos, tus risitas burlonas, tu boca bien roja después de besarte, tus mejillas que se decoran con hoyuelos las pocas veces en que ríes, la forma en que me susurras cosas ridículas al oído, que ni sé dónde las aprendiste, el hecho de que no sepas acariciar mi cuello, la forma en que pronuncias el "Po" de Potter, esa cosa extraña que haces con la boca cuando bebes zumo de calabaza…

Once razones, como dije, infelizmente innegables.

Y eran _once, _porque ni yo mismo podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos.


End file.
